Question: The matrix
\[\begin{pmatrix} \frac{4}{29} & -\frac{10}{29} \\ -\frac{10}{29} & \frac{25}{29} \end{pmatrix}\]corresponds to projecting onto a certain vector $\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix}.$  Find $\frac{y}{x}.$
Solution: Note that the projecting the vector $\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix}$ onto itself results in itself, so
\[\begin{pmatrix} \frac{4}{29} & -\frac{10}{29} \\ -\frac{10}{29} & \frac{25}{29} \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix}.\]Then $\frac{4}{29} x - \frac{10}{29} y = x$ and $-\frac{10}{29} x + \frac{25}{29} y = y.$  Both equations lead to $\frac{y}{x} = \boxed{-\frac{5}{2}}.$